Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins (Hepburn: ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 起源 or known as GONZO☆プリキュア!: 起源 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kigen): is the OVA series prequel for the Crossover season, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The story takes place before the beginning of the "Next Generation Arc". The same theme of the series are Japanese Mythology, Japanese Folklore, the Reincarnations, the Youkais and the Nekketsu (is usually for shounen manga). The Cures' main motifs are the Japanese Gods, Onmyoujis and the Shikigamis. Like its main series, the series had a more mature and darker theme ''' despite the strong comedy genre, and it shares some elements with some series (producted by Sunrise) like Mai-Hime, Inuyasha and Onmyou Taisenki. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ '''- 17+ (violence & profanity). (to rebulid) Story: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins episodes * The story take place six months ago before the main series begins, it is centred about Juliet's dearest friend, Oboro Iga, and her teammate Toola Kun Sakul, the queen of the Ryūgū Palace who is actually a majestic sea dragon. 20 years have passed since Oboro is reincarnated as a Kiyohime after having lived at Takamagahara. As Oboro helps her grandmother to worked into the "Iga Pastryhouse", she is unable to pursue her dream of becoming an onmyouji because of Hotarubi who oppose her dream and must to succeded her grandmother, Ogen Iga. But the day of her 20th birthday when Oboro had inherited her grandmother, the Magatama Jewel, all Japan, including the Ryūgū Palace and at Kyoto, are plunged into terror by the terrible Eight-Headed Serpent: Orochi, so he fed a young girl once a year and poisoned the place. Her lover, Gennosuke Kōga appears in front of Oboro to becoming her familiar and will become the Fairy-Shikigami, known as Fūjin: The Shikigami of Storm, for they kept their promise they made long ago. Oboro is confronted with a Primal Ayakashi, Oboro become Cure Uzume: The Mountain Goddess. Meanwhile at the Ryūgū Palace, Toola who became currently Cure Otohime: the Sea Goddess, so she losing her familiar Gyūki: the Shikigami of Iceberg, he was killed by Tenzen Yakushiji. The meeting between Oboro and Toola will change the destiny forever. In order to save the Japan, they must fight against the Primal Ayakashis and seal Orochi in the Dragon Gate. Characters: Onmyōji-Precures: *Oboro Iga (伊賀 朧) / '''Cure Uzume (キュア ウズメ) - Oboro Iga is the main character with Toola in the story. Oboro was engaged to Gennosuke at their wedding. Sweet personality and sometime clumsy. Into present, she was reincarnated as a Kiyohime and worked at the Iga Pastryhouse. But because of her true appearance, she has caused many people to flee and she had a very few human friends. Oboro is also be called the "Snake of Iga" (伊賀の蛇 Iga no Hebi). Oboro is unable to pursue her dream because of Hotarubi who oppose and prevent her to becoming an onmyouji. But at the 20th birthday where she had inherited the Magatama Jewel from her grandmother, she was confronted with a Primal Ayakashi in which Koumori appears for giving at her a Spiritual Paintbrush to becoming an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and a Summoning Smartphone to sealed the pact with Gennosuke/Fujin. As Cure Uzume, her dark purple eyes became shining blue eyes and her black hair become purple. Oboro's familiar is Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm and her main weapon is the Magatama Jewel. Oboro is the "Mountain Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Innocence", her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. *Toola Kun Sakul (トゥーラ クル サークル) / Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ) - She was aged of 18 and the second protagonist of the story, she was the queen of the Ryūgū Palace. Toola has her dragon features, but her true form is a beautiful sea dragon. Toola had both loyal servants, Cain and Minka, and thus a royal counselor, Yolda. Her mother died when Toola was a child and her father is killed by Orochi currently, she decided to become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure to avenge him. Before meet with Oboro, she refuses to make Agito as her current familiar and be hostile to him. But it is eventually revealed that she had lost her previous familiar in the past because of Tenzen Yakushiji, and as such does not want to endanger the life of another dearest ones she believes she won't be able to protect, causing her to push Agito away for a time. Her deceased familiar is Gyūki, known as Shunack. As Cure Otohime, she wearing a orange Onmyouji-like outfit, her brown hair become orange and purple eyes become red. Toola's current familiar is Ryujin: the Shikigami of Light. Toola is the "Sea Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Trust", her theme color is Orange and her animal motif is a Dragon. Mascots: * Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). It was he who had given the girls the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summonner Smartphone. He has a prominent role as the narrator and commentator, where he announces information. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin (伊集院 光太郎 Ijūin Kōtarō). Shikigami-Fairies * Allies: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) - Juliet is Oboro's best friend, and appears in the episode 4 when she was imprisoned and beaten by bullies because of her Hanyō nature, but she was saved by Oboro. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naive girl, but she's also cocky and impulsive. She is not being very good at sewing. She now has a wolf ears and a tail, which is often mistaken for a fox, that's why she hates being compared to a fox-woman, and also her nickname "HoloHolo" (ホロホロ Horohoro). * Romeo Candore Van de Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū) - Romeo is Juliet's lover, and has 16 years old, he is the heir to the throne of Neo-Verona, his half-older brother is Tybalt who is reincarnated as a Hanyō. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet, where he lived to 400 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future. And as a Hanyō, Romeo has pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. Like Juliet and Tybalt, during at night, he lost his Hanyō powers with his demoniac features, and he returned into a full human until the day. * Other Characters: Basilisk Characters: Kōga Clan . Iga Clan . Origin: Spirits of the Past Characters: . Antagonists: Guardians of Yomi: * Leontes Van De Montague (レオンティーズ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Reontīzu Vu~an do Montagyū) - Leontes Van De Montague is the main antagonist of the story, and the ruthless and tyrannical Prince of Neo-Verona in the past before his soul is send in Yomi where he become the guardian. * Tenzen Yakushiji (薬師寺 天膳 Yakushiji Tenzen) - Tenzen is a sadistic and malicious man who revels in conflict and bloodshed. He fights with a ruthless tenacity. * Orochi (大蛇 Orochi) - He's the male Eight-Headed Snake and primary antagonist of the story, he fed a young girl once a year and poisoned the place and and bring destruction at the Japan. * Primal Ayakashi (原始アヤカシ Genshi Ayakashi) - The Primal Ayakashi are the series' monsters of the week who look like as ghosts with youkai features. They are created when they have harvest the people's Mugen Furyoku and created a amulet paper, to form a spiritual youkai-style monster. It is also able to take possession of a victim and amalgamate together. Once the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure have defeated the Ayakashi by breaking this amulet paper who is its weak point, a Divine Talisman appears. Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girls - Nekketsu - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * It was the first prequel series to have OVA episodes with 12 episodes. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Yokai Themed Series